Naruto, Undercover Ninja
by monkey36
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino go undercover to find a kidnapper, trying to kidnap the son of the billionaire, Kilano. I think the rating is too high, but it's just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto, Undercover Student

**First fanfiction! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino go undercover at Chihochi Academy to find a deadly assassin, sent to take the son of a billionaire hostage.**

CHAPTER 1 

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Naruto, not paying attention at the least, threw a kunai at the annoying device, and went back to sleep. An hour later, he woke up and glanced at his bed-side table, where hisalarm clock rested… with a kunai sticking out of it…

"OH CRAP!" shouted the 12-year-old ninja. "I'm going to be late for the briefing for the big mission!" He threw on his orange and blue clothes. He, amazingly, managed to leave with out having his usual instant ramen in a cup for breakfast. He climbed out the window and scaled down the wall of his apartment building, using his awesome ninja skills.

Actually he aimed to land on the fire escape but over shot it by a foot and fell 5 stories and landed on his head…

An hour later he burst in to Tsunade's office yelling, "I'M HERE EVERYONE DON'T WORRY!" Sasuke and Shino looked at him for about a second, then turned their attention back to Tsunade. Sakura and Kiba hit themselves in the forhead with their hands and shook their heads. While Hinata, hiding in a corner, blushed an apple shade of red.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began speaking. "Thank you for deciding to join us, Naruto. As I was saying, you six will be staying undercover at Chihochi Academy. There you will…" She began before she was cut off by Naruto.

"What kind of school?" he asked expectantly.

"You would know that, stupid, if you got here on time! It's a normal school, you know, history, math, ect…" scolded Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. As I was saying, you will…" Tsunade began again.

"It's not my fault I was late, I impaled my alarm clock this morning the got knocked out because I fell 5 stories and landed on my head!"

Everyone looked at Naruto strangely. "Why the hell did you impale your alarm clock?" asked Kiba. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Everyone shut up! Especially you, Nauto!" she yelled while giving a glare so terrifying it would make a bear cry for his mommy. "ANYWAY, as I was saying, you will be learning about the son of the famous billionaire, Kilano, who is going to be at school there. You will be undercover as foreign exchange students. I think it's safe enough not to use fake names. You will be living in the dorm rooms on campus so be careful what you say, there's a very good chance there will be spies there. You will leave tomorrow morning."

"What kind of a crap mission is this!" shouted Naruto as they all stood outside After the briefing. "This sucks, I mean what the hell? This is the most boring mission I've ever heard of. Why…" but he never got to finish his sentence because 5 seconds later, his head was embedded in a tree 10 feet away.

"Why doesn't he EVER shut up?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba said at the same time, shortly after they all embedded Naruto's head in the tree.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

Chapter 2

Naruto awoke that night with a splitting headache. Some very ticked off squirrels began throwing acorns at his head. He managed to get his head unstuck from the tree in a matter of a few hours. He got back to his apartment and looked at a clock he hadn't already impaled with a kunai. It was midnight. He climbed into bed and didn't even bother to take his orange outfit off.

Naruto woke up with hunger clawing at his stomach. He hadn't eaten yesterday. On top of that he hadn't packed and he was leaving in 30 minutes. He grabbed an instant ramen in a cup and shoved it into the microwave and set it for 2 minutes. He then rushed into his room and grabbed assorted items and stuffed them in his bag. The microwave alarm went off and rushed back into the kitchen. He didn't even bother to use chopsticks and just inhaled it. He rushed into his room, again, and finished packing. He ran out the door to avoid yesterday's accident.

"Dammit, where the hell is Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Why question, we all know he's always late," said Shino, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"AH!" exclaimed Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke. "Where the hell did you come from!"

"Where do any of us come from?" inquired Shino mysteriously

"You know, I really hate you sometimes…" said Kiba.

"You know what, screw this, let's go without Naruto," said Sakura angrily.

"No, we shouldn't leave without him," said Hinata very quietly. Everyone looked at her. "I mean you know how bad he is at directions, he'd never make it," she said quickly. She didn't want them to suspect anything…

"Fine, I'll give him 5 minute, that's it!" demanded Sakura.

As if on cue, Naruto came running down the road. "Speak of the devil," muttered Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late, guys… again. The weirdest thing happened, I woke up with my head stuck in a tree and some squirrels said some very unkind things," said Naruto.

"Hehe… yeah… weird," muttered Sakura. "Well, we should get going," she said as they started walking along the trail.

"Hey thanks for waiting by the way," said Naruto happily.

"Thank Hinata, she's the one who said we should wait for you," replied Sakura. Hinata's face turned fire engine red. Her legs felt weak.

"Wow thanks, Hinata, you're really a good friend," the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja said (sorry, just had to do it :D ).

'_Friend? I'm Naruto's friend?'_ Hinata's legs gave out all together and she fell backwards. Naruto, who had been right next to her, caught her in his arms. Everything went black.

**What did you think? What did you like and didn't you like? By the way, if your wondering why chapter 1 and 2 are up at the same time, I went to the keys for spring break with my laptop but forgot the internet connections.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

**Third Chapter written on my trip to the Keys!**

Hinata woke up in a white room in a bed with white sheets. A woman was standing across the room writing something on a clipboard. She was wearing a white apron and a white hat with a red cross on it. When she notice Hinata was up, she spoke in a crystal clear voice, "Oh, you're awake." She glanced at her watch. "Oh good thing, too. The welcoming ceremony to welcome you new students is about to begin."

"O-ok, t-t-thank you," The blue haired Hyuuga said very quietly.

"I'm sorry, dear. What was that, my hearing isn't what it used to be," replied the nurse. "You'll have to speak up."

"I said t-thank you. And, umm… w-where am I, and h-how d-did I get h-here," Hinata stuttered, slightly louder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Your friends said that you feinted early on into the trip here. That blonde one didn't stop carrying you until they got here. He must really care about you. Is he your boyfriend?" Hinata's face turned redder than you'd think was humanly possible. "Well by the look on your face it looks like he is."

"N-n-n-n-n-no, h-h-h-h-h-he isn't," she said, rapidly shaking her head.

"Well, then you must like him," Hinata's face grew even redder, although, human eyes could really tell. "Well, that one is pretty dense, so I wouldn't give up him," and with that she gave her a wink and shooed her off to the auditorium.

"Man, I hope Hinata's ok, she was knocked out for a long time," said Sakura.

"Bah, don't worry, Hinata's tougher than she looks," said Kiba. "I mean she is a ninja after all."

"Shut up, bigmouth, you don't know who'll be listening!" hissed the pink haired ninja.

"Hey, guys, look there's Hinata," said Naruto as he pointed to the door Hinata ha just entered. "Hey, Hinata, you feeling better?"

"Um… Y-yes, N-naruto, th-thanks f-f-for asking," said Hinata in her usual shy voice.

"Hush, you two, the welcoming ceremony is about to start," whispered Sakura.

Behind the red curtain, the sound of people filling into the seats in the auditorium came to the ears of the 6 shinobi. They heard a man with a booming voice yell over the noise of the chattering of the crowd. "Students, students! Quiet down now! SHUT UP!" Suddenly the room became very, very quiet. "Now then, as you may be aware, 6 new student will be arriving today," said the man with the booming voice. "I expect you to be on your best behavior when you are around them, or you will be seeing me in my office. Now, with out further adieu, I shall introduce you. Ahem, first is Aburame Shino." That was Shino's queue to walk out from behind the curtain. He put up his hand and did a slight movement of his hand. This was followed by weak applause.

"Wow, Shino must wanna make a really make a good impression. He usually doesn't acknowledge people like that," whispered Kiba in wonder.

"Next is Haruno Sakura," said the man.

Sakura walked out onto the stage and said, "Hi, everyone!" in the most cheery voice she could muster. The same weak applause came after.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata walked out, staring at the stage beneath her feet. Her face had its normal red hue. She made a slight bow and joined Sakura and Shino on the other side of the stage.

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

Kiba walked out. Awoken by all the commotion, Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket, where he had been fast asleep. He, then, let out the biggest, cutest yawn ever in the history of canine kind. Everyone in the audience "aw"ed and shouted and assortment of "Awww, look a puppy!", "How old is he?", "He's so cute!", ect…

"Er… Kibi, Kiber, uh… oh yes, Kiba, we do not allow pets at this school!" yelled the man.

"But-" Kiba started.

"No "but"s get him out of here by tomorrow or the will be consequences!"

Kiba sulked and dragged his feet over next to Hinata. As soon as the man's back was turned, Kiba let out a low growl in the man's direction.

"Settle down, settle down, yes we know Miss Ikaruba, that is a cute puppy, but we must continue. Alright, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke did pretty much what Shino did. The girls and various gays in the audience let out "Oh, he's hot."s and "I wonder if he has a girlfriend (boyfriend for the gays)"s and, of course the various giggles. Sakura was not at all pleased with this.

"If they lay a hand on my Sasuke I will rip each one of their heads off!" growled Sakura through clenched teeth. The others had gotten as far away from her as they could without drawing attention to themselves.

While the man at the podium tried to get the crowd under control, Sakura whispered to the group, "I'll get Naruto if, and probably will, he does something stupid,"

"Oh come on, Sakura, he's not that stupid," whispered Kiba.

"Well, you're not on the same team as him. I don't assume anything about him anymore," responded Sakura. "Trust me."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura tensed her muscles.

Naruto burst out of the curtains and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to beat all of you, because I'm going to become the best Ho-" Sakura clasped her hands over his mouth.

"He he… sorry, everyone, he's crazy," she reviewed what he had gotten to in his signature speech. She got an evil grin on her face. "But it looks like I was too late to stop him from saying his secret."

Naruto was struggling against her grip. She looked down to see what on earth was the matter. His face was turning blue…

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto," she exclaimed releasing him.

"Well, this is, certainly, the most exiting ceremony we've ever had. Now," he started, turning to the 6 ninja, "I am the principal for this prestigious school. If you six will follow me down to the office, there you will pickup you class schedules and the student handbooks which explain all the rules. 8th grade students are dismissed," he said as he turned back to the audience. Once all the 8th graders had left the auditorium, he said, "7th grade students are dismissed." The same process followed of the 6th graders. Once all the 6th graders left, the principal left with Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto for the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters 

Chapter 4

**I will update less than a week, so about 4 or 5 days.**

'_This must be the ugliest room I have every freakin' seen'_ thought Sakura as they entered the small, hideous room they called an office. _'If I came here when I was sick, I get 5 times sicker.' _The room had lime green wallpaper, a wood desk in the corner, and a faded yellow couch by 1 of the 2 windows in the room, and had a brown rug on the floor. Most of the 6 shinobi's faces had become almost as green as the wallpaper.

"Behold, the office of Chihochi Academy, well, you schedules should be around here somewhere," the principal said as he ventured over to the desk in the corner. "Ah, here they are! Ok… here's Hinata's, Kiba's, Shino's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's," he recited as he handed them their respective schedules. "Now, you will see that you have free periods between period 2 and 3 and between periods 5 and 6. In the second break, you can have lunch at the cafeteria."

With that he and the 6 ninja left the ugly-as-hell office. He led them to 2 very large buildings. They were white and had a porch circling the building with a wooden railing. "The building to the left is the girls dormitory and the on to the right is the boys dormitory. The girls may not go to the boy's side and the boys may not go to the girl's side, if you are caught you with receive 2 weeks of detention and it will be put on your perminate record. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the intimidated group replied.

"Good, now, there are 2 people per room, Naruto and Shino, you will be in room 268, Sasuke and Kiba, you will be in room 188. Hinata and Sakura, you will be in room 66. Your bags have already been taken there. Lights out at 10:00PM sharp, and breakfast is served from 7:00AM to 8:30AM, so don't be late. Class starts at 9:00AM. Well, I hope you find you stay here enjoyable. And I would NOT like to see you in my office!"

Once he was out of earshot, Naruto said, "Wow, I bet he's going to be a pain in the butt!" The group nodded in agreement to this.

"Let's check out our rooms," said Sakura a little too enthusiastically. "Come on, Hinata."

"Ok…" replied Hinata, who sounded shier than usual next to Sakura's enthusiasm. "L-let's go."

As the girls when to their left, the boys went to their right. Finally they got to room 188. "Finally! I thought we'd never get here. Haha you guys have to walk some more," taunted Naruto, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up, moron," replied Sasuke as Naruto opened the door, the living room was painted a forest green (NOT the lime green of the office, just to be clear). There was a blue and white striped couch and to black leather chairs for a clear coffee table with a white lamp on it. There was a wooden cabinet against the wall opposite to the couch. Next to the couch, there was a golden, tall lamp. There was a door next to the cabinet leading to a small bathroom with normal bathroom things, like a shower, a towel rack, a sink, and a toilet. On each side of the couch were 2 doors leading to the 2 bedrooms they both had a bed with a tan wool cover over the normal white sheet and a green comforter on the end there was a closet, painted blue and a chest of drawers, painted white there was a black bedside table with an alarm clock and a lamp. The other room was just like it (Phew!)

"Oh, I call this one! Mine!" Naruto yelled as he pounced on the bed.

"What does it matter, they're both the same?" replied Shino in his usual mysterious tone.

"Well…" Naruto slammed the door in Shino's face.

"Whatever…"

Sasuke opened the door, the living room was painted a forest green (NOT the lime green of the office, just to be clear). There was a blue and white striped couch and to black leather chairs for a clear coffee table with a white lamp on it. There was a wooden cabinet against the wall opposite to the couch. Next to the couch, there was a golden, tall lamp. There was a door next to the cabinet leading to a small bathroom with normal bathroom things, like a shower, a towel rack, a sink, and a toilet. On each side of the couch were 2 doors leading to the 2 bedrooms they both had a bed with a tan wool cover over the normal white sheet and a green comforter on the end there was a closet, painted blue and a chest of drawers, painted white there was a black bedside table with an alarm clock and a lamp. The other room was just like it (Phew!) (I love copy and paste!)

"Hm… I don't know why… But I think this is exactly the same as Naruto's room," said Sasuke.

"Come on out, Akamaru, and see your home of the next month or so," Kiba said lovingly as he unzipped his jacket.

"Did the principal say that dogs aren't allowed here?"

"But… Akamaru and I can't be separated, our hearts couldn't take it," replied Kiba, dramatically.

"Pfft… Drama queen," muttered Sasuke.

**Here ya go, thanks for the support Jiece, tangledways, and planet no martian! You all rock! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up folded neatly inside his sock drawer, how he got there, we will never know! Anyway, he grabbed some socks while he was in there and ventured to his alarm clock, it was only 7:20 AM. '_Good,' _thought Naruto, '_I still have plenty of time to get to breakfast.' _He limped out of his room considering that he slept in his sock drawer last night. He notice as he was walking out of his room that a note was written on a Post It note on the inside of the door. It read:

Naruto,

Do not forget to set your clock back today, it was daylight savings time last night.

Shino.

"Day… light… savings… OH CRAP! I have to get to the cafeteria, NOW!"

And so he did, but, alas, he got there too late. He spent the next 15 minutes crying. When Sakura had calmed him down… by beating the crap out of him, Hinata said, "Um… Naruto I s-saved some rice for you, incase you f-forgot about daylights savings time…"

"Hinata, you are the best! You saved me, twice!" replied Naruto very happily and hugged her.

"It was no problem, N-naruto," she said wide-eyed and blushing. She felt very light headed. _'I m-must not feint… I must be s-strong.' _Amazingly, she pulled it off (I just didn't want her to feint… again…)

The bell rang for class. "Hm… I have Japanese (I guess, I don't know what they call English class in Japan, but it's like grammar, writing, ect…), what about you Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"History," grunted Sasuke.

"Oh… ok," replied Sakura. Then Inner Sakura piped up _'Dammit!'_

"Here let me check, Sakura," said Naruto quickly and excitedly. He checked his pockets. "Dammit, I left my schedule in my room! I'll be right back," he yelled over his shoulder as he ran to the dorms.

After Naruto had retrieved his schedule, he found that he had history with Sasuke and Shino 1st, then Spanish. The teacher in history was a tall and fairly muscular man with a haircut that resembled a military haircut. "Listen up!" the teacher said. "I understand that there are some new students in Chihochi Academy. Those students will raise their hands and tell me their name," Shino, Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands. The teacher pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"You will address me as 'sir'. Do you understand?"

"Yes… Er… yes, sir."

The teacher pointed to Shino.

"Aburame Shino, sir," Shino replied.

He pointed to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir," Sasuke replied.

"Now, my name is Mr. Shikamura. There are a few rules in my class. If you talk without raising your hand, you will receive a detention. If you do not do your homework, you will receive a detention in addition to a 0 on a homework grade," stated Mr. Shikamura rather loudly. "Today's lesion will be on Japan's part in WWII. What country was Japan allied with?" A boy raised his hand. "Yes, Tarubu."

"Germany," replied Tarubu.

"Correct. Now, after Germany surrendered and Hitler , the United States use their navy power…"

Naruto's mind drifted from his body… Naruto jumped from tree to tree, followed by 60 enemy ninja. Suddenly he stopped and dropped to the forest floor. The enemy ninja fell in a circle around him. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made the cross with his fingers 9 clones appeared in a puff of smoke. They each pulled out a kunai. All the ninja jumped at him.

The bell rang and sucked Naruto back into his body.

"Now class, remember, tomorrow is Friday, so quiz on everything we covered this week. Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke, you 3 will only be tested only on today's class," announced Mr. Shikamura. Naruto looked down on the paper he was supposed to be taking notes on… _'Blank… well that's not good…'_ thought Naruto. _'Well I'll just copy it from Sakura or Shino, later'_ He gathered the books that Mr. Shikamura put on his desk while he was daydreaming and left with the others. He looked at his schedule. _'Spanish, room 34… hm… what the hell's Spanish?'_ thought Naruto. He finally found it after a couple minutes of searching (you know how it is, 1st day and all). He looked around the room. He saw Sakura, a bunch of random kids he didn't know, and Kiba.

"Hola, estudiantes," said the teacher in a Spanish accent. She was a bit on the short side; she had curly brown hair and a big mole on her left cheek. She opened he mouth to speak again but Naruto opened his big mouth first.

"What the hell does 'hola' mean!" Naruto asked in a panicked voice.

"It means 'hello', young man, and we raise our hands when we have a question,"

"Sorry, so why didn't you just say 'hello' then?"

"Because this is Spanish class, haven't you ever heard of Spanish?" replied the teacher.

"Um… of course I have, who hasn't…" replied Naruto hesitantly.

"Really, where do they speak Spanish?"

"Um… Spaniland…"

"Yeah, you've never heard of Spanish have you?"

"No, ma'am…" Naruto said quietly.

"Spanish is spoken in Spain, hence _Span_ish, Mexico, Central America, and parts of South America," the teacher said. "Well, I'm guessing you're 1 of the new students here, are there any others in this class?" Sakura and Kiba raised their hands. "Ok, so three here. You in the orange jumpsuit, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said.

"Ok, Naruto. You in the, is it, 'hoody' that you kids call it?"

"Sure, whatever, I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"And, you with the pink hair."

"Haruno Sakura."

"So, does either of you 2 know how to speak Spanish?"

Sakura raised her hand. "I do," she said, slightly blushing.

"Really, how much?" the teacher asked.

"Um… fluently…" muttered Sakura.

"Well, we'll put that to the test," she said. She started speaking fluent Spanish.

"Uh…" said Sakura. She, then, spoke fluent Spanish. Soon it broke out into a Spanish Fight.

During the middle, Kiba leaned over to Naruto and muttered, "Pfft… Showoff." Naruto nodded in agreement.

After a while, Sakura and the teacher were bent over panting (I don't know how speaking Spanish can make you tired but… whatever) "Well, I see no reason for you to be in this class, because you speak Spanish so well so, you can just have this period off," said the teacher after catching her breath.

"Ok, gracias," Sakura said with a giggle. "See you guys, later," she said to Kiba and Naruto.

"Ok, well, Kiba and Naruto, my name is Mrs. Rien. Kiba, do you know any Spanish?"

"Not much, but not as bad as Naruto, I know 'hola', 'gracias', 'adios', and some others," replied Kiba.

"Ok, good, after some extra help, you should do fine, how about after school, for an hour, every day," said Mrs. Rien.

"Um… ok, I guess that'll work," replied Kiba.

"Naruto, I suggest you come every break and after school starting tomorrow with Kiba. You are really behind and need to learn fast," said Mrs. Rien, turning to Naruto.

"But… Oh, fine, but I'll learn it fast!"

"That's the spirit, Naruto!"

The rest of Spanish class was meaningless to Naruto. So he continued his daydream. Which contained much blood, rasengans, and shadow clone poofs. The bell rang and Naruto and Kiba went to go find Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata, and enjoy their break.

Ok, is this a better length, tangledways? And cut me some slack, this is my first fanfic and I'm not the best writer, so, yeh… I really hate daylights savings time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6 

Naruto and Kiba found all their friends in 1 place, all gathered around Sakura. "I could get there since the door was, oddly, guarded…" she said.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" asked Kiba. "What door?"

"Well since I have 2nd period off, I decided to do a bit of snooping in the student records to find out about this kid we're supposed to be looking out for," replied Sakura at a whisper. "But when I got there I the door was guarded." While she was explaining this, a couple of kids passing by whispered, "Hey, there's that ho kid," at a not so quiet whisper. Naruto decided to ignore these comments because, well, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hey, um, Sakura, have you been to history yet?" asked Naruto.

"No, not yet. I have it right before lunch, why?" responded Sakura.

"I need someone's notes…" muttered Naruto.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I, um, need someone's notes," said Naruto.

"You daydreamed and missed the lecture again, didn't you?" responded Sakura.

"Yes… well could you give them to me at lunch?" begged Naruto.

"No," responded Sakura simply.

"Aw… why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because you need to learn to take notes on your own and _not_ daydream."

"Fine, will someone else lend me their notes?"

Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino shook their heads. "Sakura's right, idiot. You can't relay on your friends to help you out of everything," said Sasuke.

Kiba suddenly looked like he realized something and started running to the dorms, I gotta go something at a place, see ya later!"

"Wonder where he's off to?" asked Sakura.

"Visit Akamaru," said Sasuke.

"Oh no, he didn't…" said Sakura.

"Yep, he's that attached to him," replied Sasuke.

"I'll kill him…" said Sakura. "He could compromise our whole mission!"

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Think about it, if they find out he disobeyed the principal, the school will call the fake phone number we gave them, and they'll start asking questions."

"But you'll never get him to send Akamaru away. He loves that dog… I wish I had love like that… I mean… um… you never heard that," said Shino.

"…Ok… I'm freaked out beyond all reason. How about you guys?" said Naruto slowly backing away from Shino. "I'm going this way now…"

Naruto walked for a bit, enduring many whispers of "He's the kid who wants to be a ho." "Why did he announce that to everyone?" ECT…

He heard footsteps behind and broke into a run, ninja survival mode taking over. He turned a corner and stopped, pressing his body against the wall. The footsteps were getting closer. He peeked around the corner and found himself face to face with Hinata.

"Oh, it's only you Hinata. You surprised me!"

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto. I didn't m-mean to. I just wanted to s-see if you wanted to copy my n-notes," said Hinata slightly pink.

"Really? Thanks, Hinata!"

"But you have to promise me something…"

"Ok, what?"

"You have to p-pay attention in class and t-take good notes," said Hinata, not really sternly but sternly for Hinata.

"Ok, I'll try," said Naruto.

"Ok, I believe you," the white eyed Hyuuga said as she handed over her 2 page notes. "Since there's not much b-break left, you might wanna copy them at l-lunch. What do you h-have after lunch?"

"Uh, art, grammar, and music," replied the blonde hair ninja.

"Ok, I have g-grammar with you, so give them back to me t-then, ok?"

"Sure thing, Hinata, what do you have for the next 3 periods?"

"Um… PE, Spanish, and art."

"Cool, I have PE, too… Do you know what PE is?"

"Uh, I think it s-stands for physical education, b-but I think we play sports in it or something."

"Yay! Like shuriken throwing?"

"Uh… no, they don't know what s-shuriken are. Probably s-soccer or baseball."

"Oh, um… yeah, I love soccer." _I wonder what the hell soccer is…_

"D-do you want to, um, walk t-together to PE?"

"Sure," replied Naruto. "I just need to drop off these notes in my room and I'll be right back, wait here," he yelled running to the dorms.

_I did it, I asked Naruto on a date… well not really a date, but it's a step in the right direction._ Hinata thought. _B-but maybe I can while we walk together…_

---Daydream---

"N-naruto, I have something to t-tell you…" Hinata said.

"Really what is it?" replied Naruto.

"Well… ever since k-kindergarten at the academy, I've, um, always had a, um, c-c-crush on you," said the Hyuuga blushing a cherry red.

"Oh, well…" said the blonde hair ninja. "Well, I've always, um, liked you too…"

Hinata looked up. "R-really? You l-like me?"

"Yes, I do, in fact I l-lo-"

---End of Daydream---

"I'm back, Hinata!" Naruto's voice said. Hinata snapped back to reality.

"Huh, wha. Oh, hi Naruto, your b-back."

"Yep, I didn't make you wait too long did I?"

"N-no, not at all."

"Good! Well let's get going, I wouldn't wanna miss, uh, soocet."

"Uh, you mean s-soccer."

"Yeah… that."

They walk in a fair amount of silence. Whenever Naruto started a conversation, Hinata was too shy to continue it for long. "Hey, Hinata, um, are you ok, you don't seem very talkative. Am I boring you?"

"N-no, Naruto, not at all, it's just, uh, it's just," _Come on, Hinata, say it, 'I really like you, Naruto.'_ "It's just… I'm not very g-good at sports so… uh, I'm nervous about getting hit b-by the ball, o-or people laughing at me…" Hinata lied.

"Don't worry, Hinata, if anyone says something mean to you, they'll have to answer to me!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Oh, um, thank you, N-naruto," Hinata said, blushing crimson.

When they got to the gym, everyone was already there. "Hey! Sakura, Sasuke, we're here!" They turned around.

"Finally, Naruto! What took you two so long?" asked Sakura.

"It kinda took us a while to find the gym…"

Sakura sighed. "Whatever, you two need to get your gym clothes from the teacher. He's right over there." Where she pointed, was a bald man. He had a round stomach and a black mustache.

Naruto walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, baldy, me and my friend, Hinata, need some gym clothes."

"What did you call me," he yelled hitting Naruto over the head. "My name is Coach Hichanra. And here are your clothes. The boy's locker room is through those doors on the left of the gym and the girl's is on the right, now go get changed. When you're done, run 5 laps around the gym as a warm up, then, we're playing dodge ball."

After Hinata and Naruto had gotten changed and run 5 laps, Coach Hichanra called the students to line up. Then, he sent students either to one end of the gym or another. Naruto and Hinata were on one side and Sakura and Sasuke were on the other. The coach put 5 balls on each side of the half court line. "You 4 know how to play dodge ball, right?" Everyone but Naruto nodded. "Well, our rules and your rules might be different so I'll explain. If a ball hits you, you go to the jail on the other team's side. The only way to get out is to knock that tennis ball off the cone, then, everyone in jail is free. If the ball hits the ground before it touches you, then you are not out. If you catch a ball in the air, the person who threw it is out. And I think that's about it," said Coach Hichanra. He blew the whistle and the game started.

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I've been really busy! Don't kill me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters… but I wish I did… 

Chapter 7

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata found the game of dodge ball quite easy and boring. They were trained to dodge razor sharp kunai, thrown by expert ninja… These were a bunch of kids… with rubber balls… if you don't notice a difference you have no brain! Eventually, only Naruto and Sasuke were left. Naruto hit Sakura in the stomach and Hinata was hit in the face by Sasuke… poor Hinata…

"You have no chance, idiot!" yelled Sasuke holding 4 dodge balls. The other 6 were behind him. Naruto was ball-less (all sick jokes intended).

"In your dreams, Sasuke!" retorted Naruto. At this point Sasuke threw 2 of the balls. Naruto dodged easily. But he didn't see a third ball coming to him… or so it seemed. Naruto grabbed it at the last second and threw it back with blistering speed. Sasuke saw this too late and tried to dodge, but got hit in the balls.

Everyone exclaimed an "Ow! That's gotta hurt!" And indeed it did. (I've gotten hit by a soccer ball at full speed in that area… OW!) Sasuke was writhing in pain on the floor for several minutes. The stand off between Naruto and Sasuke lasted so long that there wasn't time for another game. The other students groaned as they headed for their respective locker rooms. In the boy's locker room, Sasuke took sweet, sweet, sweet, revenge on the blonde ninja. He sneaked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Sasuke took the tennis shoe in his hand and delivered an attack to Naruto's crotch. Naruto, then, screamed like little girl. Sasuke got revenge and a bit more those few minutes of Naruto rolling on the ground in pain and crying… poor Naruto…

Walking out of the gym, he met face to face with an angry Sakura. She punched him in the nose… "What the hell was that for!"

"Revenge, stupid!"

"But Sasuke already got revenge on me!"

"Oh… well… um… that was for… hitting me in the stomach!"

Naruto was very careful _not_ to hit Sasuke in the balls… ever again! Naruto's next period was Science.

"Ok, class, today in Physics-"

"Physics! Phyyyyyyyyyysiiiiiiiiiiiiics!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"…What?" asked the teacher, she was tall and looked about 50, and her hair was starting to grey and had an ugly yellow dress on.

"Sorry, old habit…" replied Naruto. (It's an inside joke between my friend, Jiece, and I, whose story you should read. It's called Hero Academy under FF I-V.)

The teacher eventually learned not to say 'physics' (Naruto: physics! me: quiet you! hits with mallet). Naruto now had math. _Crap, _thought Naruto. _I suck at math._ When he got to the classroom he saw Kiba there in a seat in the front row. He took the available seat next to him.

"Welcome, class, to another day of advanced quantum mechanics!" said the teacher. He was about 30 but had a baldhead. Naruto and Kiba's jaws dropped.

"This is 6th grade math, right? We didn't take a wrong turn or anything?" asked Kiba.

"Nope, other schools don't do this, but we think differently!" said the teacher cheerfully.

The next 45 minutes were complete and utter torture to Kiba and, especially, Naruto. Finally, lunch came. Kiba and Naruto sat at the lunch table all their other ninja buddies were at. Naruto was a zombie. Wide-eyed and drooling, he ate his lunch in complete silence.

After a few minutes, Sakura leaned over to Kiba and whispered, "What the heck's up with Naruto?"

"Shh…" replied Kiba. "Don't mention anything math related, or his mind will snap, like a tomato."

"Like a to-"

"Yes, like a tomato," interrupted Kiba. Apparently Kiba had gone a bit crazy, too.

Naruto's silence was broken when to girls walked by and whispered to each other, "Hey, there's the ho kid."

Naruto snapped out of it and asked, "Ok, that's it, what the hell is with everyone calling me a ho?"

"Well… at the opening ceremony, when you were introduced, you were going to yell out that you were going to become Hokage and that would have blown our whole cover, so I had to stop you. But I cut you off a little too late and all you got out is 'I'm going to beat all of you, because I'm going to become the best Ho' so… yeh."

Naruto looked at Sakura with utter hatred and said, "I'm going to kill you!"

But Sasuke, knowing Naruto well, said, "Math, Naruto, math!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned back into a vegetable.

**Kinda a short chapter, I know but I was on a 4 day class trip and I didn't wanna leave you guys with no updates for too long. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They eventually found a way to unfreeze Naruto by bashing him with a baseball bat 3 or 4 times while singing the "peanut-butter jelly time" song. They thought it might work better with a banana suit but none of them had a banana suit and didn't want to buy one. Plus, it's always fun bashing Naruto with a baseball bat! Once Sakura was a safe 50 feet away, they unzombified Naruto, giving him enough time to copy Hinata's history notes.

Naruto now had art, which was pretty simple. The teacher, a tall, skinny-as-a-twig woman with blonde hair, assigned a free-draw period. Naruto became bored and let his mind drift as he doodled. By the end of the period, Naruto looked down expecting to see a blank sheet of paper. Instead he found a "masterpiece" as the teacher called it.

The painting was of a ninja with blond, spiky hair in an orange and blue jumpsuit carrying a katana in his right hand and had a spinning ball of energy in his left, surrounded by at least 100 clearly separate ninja. Since Naruto had no coloring untencils, it was perfectly shaded in pencil, perfect shadows, and perfect anatomy. To put it bluntly, everyone was in awe.

After class, Sasuke asked, "Ok, stupid, how the hell did you do that?"

"You know, I have no friggin' clue," replied Naruto. "I was daydreaming with a pencil in my hand and when I snapped back to reality, poof, there it was."

"… Whatever…" replied Sasuke.

"Well, I gotta get to grammar, see ya!"

Nothing interesting happened in grammar. Naruto gave Hinata back her notes, yadda, yadda. Music time!

The teacher was short, bald, and had a thick black mustache.

"Do any of you 3 play any instruments?" he said, referring to Sakura, Naruto, and Shino. Shino raised his hand. "Oh, good, and what do you play?" Shino muttered something. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what?"

"I play the… harp…" replied Shino as quiet as Hinata.

"Splended, I love the harp, will you play something for us?"

"I'd… uh… rather not…"

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of!"

Shino sighed and stepped up to the harp in the corner. His fingers plucked a few strings. The sound that followed was so wonderful that it brought tears to your eyes, it was as if angels where playing instead of Shino.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" exclaimed the teacher as he whipped a tear from his eye. The whole class applauded, except Naruto and Sakura, who stood there, mouths agape, stunned by Shino's uncharacteristic talent. "Do either of you 2 play an instrument?" Sakura raised her hand.

"I play piano," said Sakura confidently as she got up and sat at the piano stool. _Inner Sakura: I will do better than that freak, Shino! _She played a perfect Batoven's 5th. And got up and took a bow. Everyone clapped.

"Again, wonderful!" exclaimed the teacher. "Do you play an instrument?" he asked Naruto.

"Nah, I hate music. It's stupid," replied Naruto.

"Please, sir, keep your opinions to your self!" said the teacher as if hurt.

"Fine, fine, whatever," replied Naruto.

The rest of class was watching a video on Jazz. The teacher said that they would have a test on it after the end, but he would go over it and you could use the notes you took on his review, so it was an easy A.

"Finally, the day's over!" exclaimed Naruto as the bell rang. "So what do we do now that school's over?"

"Doing your homework might be a good idea," replied Kiba.

"Nah, I'll do it later, do any of you wanna play… uh… soccen?"

"Soccer, Naruto," whispered Hinata.

"Right, that, so you guys wanna play?"

"Nah, maybe later," said Sasuke.

"Well, I guess the Great Uchiha Sasuke isn't up for the challenge, too bad. Well, I guess it wouldn't make a difference anyway, I would still kick his ass," replied Naruto.

Sasuke turned around, Sharingan eyes blazing. "What did you say!"

"Sasuke, calm down! Does _undercover_ mean anything to you?" hissed Sakura.

Sasuke relaxed and his eyes went back from red to black. "You're right, Sakura, I kick Naruto's ass without them."

"We'll just have to see, Sasuke!"

"Well we need a soccer ball first, guys," said Kiba. "We can go to the gym and get one."

"Race you, Sasuke!"

"You're on, idiot!" yelled Sasuke as he and Naruto rushed off in the direction of the gym.

"I guess I'll join in too," said Sakura. "You guys comin'?"

"Um… ok…" said Hinata.

"I'll come, too… in just a little, I gotta go check something," said Kiba.

"Oh, no you don't! I know about Akamaru! Send him home!" said Sakura angrily.

"But… But… No!" replied Kiba.

"I'm not going to get you to sent him home, am I?" Sakura said, glaring.

"Nope!" replied Kiba, crossing his arms.

Sakura sighed. "Fine! But keep him out of sight or I _will_ kill you!"

"Ok, ok, calm down! Now come on, let's catch up with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Wait, what about Shino?" said Sakura.

"I'll be referee," said Shino.

"Ok, then, come on!" said Kiba as he ran off to the gym.

**Sorry for the wait, I've had a writer's block, a big one! I have exams coming up and swim season just started, but I'll try to get 2 more chapters up before I go to the Bahamas with Jiece. I know it's short, but I'm tired. Please review, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9

"What are the rules?" whispered Naruto to Sakura when the others had caught up.

"… You've gotta be kidding me! You _can't _seriously not know how to play soccer!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Shhhhhhhh! Please don't let the others know; they'll never let me live it down!"

"Fine, I'll help you, but you owe me one!"

"Thank you, thank you!" repeated Naruto while kissing Sakura's feet.

"Ew! Get away!" yelled Sakura clearly disgusted and kicked him in the face.

Naruto stifled a yell, rolling on the ground. He recovered and Sakura explained the rules.

"First of all, you can't touch the ball with your arms, you can use anything else though. You score a goal by kicking the ball past the goalie, who can touch the ball with his hands and hold it. If the ball goes out of bounds, the team without the person who kicked it out of bounds throws it back in."

"Ok, I think I got it!"

"What are the teams? I say me, Sasuke, and Shino against Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba would be fair," said Sakura. "No goalies since there are only three people."

"Ok, Hinata, Kiba let's make a plan. Hinata, do you think you can do defense?" said Naruto, clearly excited.

"Um… Ok, I'll t-try, Naruto," said Hinata.

"Good, Kiba, you and me will go on offence, got it?" Hinata and Kiba nodded. "Ok, let's go!"

Sasuke's team had ball first. Sasuke ran down field. As he was about to score, Naruto slide tackled Sasuke and while on the ground kicked the ball to Kiba. Kiba nut-meged Sakura. He took the shot, but a cloud of bugs from Shino formed around the goal and fired the ball back to Sasuke, still at the other side of the field. He shot. Hinata ducked and Sasuke scored.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I-I panicked and… and"

"It's ok. Kiba, switch places with Hinata." ordered Naruto.

_'Wow, Naruto's such a good leader! Wait I can't be daydreaming now, I've gotta help Naruto.'_ Thought Hinata. She mentally poured a bucket of cold water on herself and followed Naruto onto the field.

Naruto dribbled the soccer ball down the field and was confronted by Sakura. He back passed to Hinata and ran past Sakura. Hinata kicked it over Sakura's head, trying to get it to Naruto. But the pass was intercepted by Sasuke who headed it to Sakura, who had pulled the same trick as Naruto. She shot. Kiba jumped up and caught the ball in his mouth like a dog. He spat it out into his hands and threw it to Naruto still on the other side of the field. Naruto kicked the ball a little too high and it hit the bar over the goal. But headed it into the goal and scored.

The game went back and forth until Naruto had gotten the hang of it. Then the teams were even. No one had scored for a long time and the score was 6 to 6.

"… Our teams… are evenly matched…" panted Naruto. "There's only… one way… to settle… this. CRAB BATTLE!" Naruto and Sasuke grabbed two defenseless crabs that infested the school.

"Get 'em, Sheldon!" Sasuke said.

"He's no match for my Hermon!" replied Naruto.

"He? It's a she!"

"How can you… EW!"

"Shut up pervert!"

"SASUKE'S A CRAB MOLESTER! SASUKE'S A CRA- ARRG." Sasuke tackled Naruto and put him into a headlock.

"Shut up, stupid!" But Naruto had escaped.

"I've gotta warn the other crabs!" he said running to the dorms.

"Hey get back here, I'm not done yet!" yelled Sasuke running after him.

Sorry for the long break, I got kinda bored with the story, but I'm back. Sorry it's short but, oh well. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

After Naruto and Sasuke settled their differences through fist fighting, the six genin decided to formulate a plan to get into the guarded records room.

"Well, we do have one advantage: the Transformation Jutsu," planned Sakura. "We could transform into a guard, but we don't know if even they are allowed into the records room. Finding that out would blow our cover and then the room would be even more heavily guarded."

"Why don't we just go in and bust their faces in?" asked Naruto.

"Because, stupid, then word would get around school that there are people trying to break in and panic would spread through the whole student body. Then, being new here, we would get blamed because this hadn't happened before we came," replied Sasuke.

"I'd like to see you think of something better, Sasuke!" growled Naruto.

The ninja thought for nearly an hour, each new idea having some fatal flaw, dooming it to fail. "The guards must have to change shifts sooner or later. If we could find out when, we could sneak in and check the files, disguised as guards," suggested Shino.

"But how are we going to find out? I bet they keep profiles on all the guards, plus we'll have to take out the guards which will lead to suspicion in the school like Sasuke pointed out earlier," replied Kiba.

"Arg! This is making my brain hurt! I'm going back to my room and sleeping. It's already 8:00," shouted Naruto.

"Oh my god! I haven't even looked at my homework!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh damn. I completely forgot." groaned Kiba through gritted teeth.

"Keep thinking and we'll meet again same time tomorrow," ordered Sakura.

"Ok," the others agreed and retired to their rooms.

In their dorm rooms, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata started their homework. All was going smoothly except for the homework for advanced quantum mechanics which no one even attempted except Sakura whose endeavor ended in tears. Naruto did only half of his homework. Since he didn't know a lick of Spanish, he didn't even bother with the homework. They had no homework in PE, art, and music since there wasn't much they could do for it. History was to study for the quiz on Friday. Physics homework was to do a quick worksheet on kinetic and potential energy.

Naruto, the extremely talkative person that he is, tried desperately to engage Shino in conversation. You can imagine how that turned out. That's right: in tears.

The next day went on more or less like the previous one. This time, Naruto, taking his promise to Hinata very seriously, didn't daydream in history much to the surprise to the rest of the group. He, then, he used Spanish to make up the loss of daydreaming time. The bell rang and Naruto sadly waved goodbye to Kiba as he left for his break. During his extra help session with Ms. Rien, he learned the noun-verb agreement rule, the genders of some words, and basic vocabulary. During PE they played dodge ball again. The coach said that they would play that for the rest of the week. Then they would move on to flag football. During the game, Naruto paid special attention to keep the balls away from Sasuke's "tender area". Physics went on well enough mainly because the teacher didn't say "physics". At lunch Naruto sat down, mouth agape and drooling like yesterday. Sakura sighed and gripped the baseball bat, readying herself for the obnoxious ritual to get Naruto out of his math-induced state. Hitting Naruto square in the forehead, he vanished into a puff of smoke. Dumbfounded, the group gaped at the empty air that once contained a Naruto. Another Naruto walked up to take the place of the previous one.

"Hey, guys," said Naruto. Taking a bite of what appeared to be steak, (but you can never trust cafeterias) he continued to say, "What's up? You all have an odd look on your faces."

Sakura grabbed the collar of his orange coat and hissed, "Idiot, idiot, idiot! What if someone saw you? You just managed to almost jeopardize our whole mission on the second day!"

"W-well technically, you just jeopardized our mission. You hit my shadow clone with a baseball bat," Naruto squeaked.

"Why did you even make one of your stupid clones in the first place?" Hissed Sakura, her voice rising.

"You saw me yesterday, think of all of the trauma I've had to go through!" Naruto shivered slightly. "If I kept going to that class it might turn out like ph… ph…"

"Physics?" said Kiba.

"Physics!" Naruto screeched as he dropped to the floor and assumed the fetal position, rocking back and forth on the white speckled cafeteria floor.

"Oh good job, Kiba!" scolded Sakura.

"N-Naruto?" murmured Hinata, slightly nudging him with her foot.

"Great, just great," sighed Sakura. "Well, who wants to help me beat Naruto back to his senses?"

**Hey, guys. I will officially be continuing this story. Thanks to Jiece, seguha, and WiShBuRr for your support. Chapters will be coming out a little more than a week apart.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

After awaking Naruto from his Physics induced coma, Sasuke and Naruto headed off to art. The art teacher and the rest of the class kept a keen eye on the now known "Guineas Artist", also known as Naruto. However, Naruto found it hard to daydream with everyone breathing on his neck and produced nothing but some squiggly lines. Disappointed, the art teacher dismissed the class.

I don't know Japanese grammar so… I'll be skipping that for the most part.

Continuing the boring Jazz movie in music, Naruto eagerly waited for the bell to ring and release them to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. As the movie inched past another suicide attempt by a Jazz artist, Naruto committed a horrible atrocity, he thought.

'Jeez… Why do all these popular people always commit suicide? They should make a type of medicine for that. Wait, I think they have… I wonder if you can over-dose on those? Haha, I remember the time that I over-dosed on cold medicine. Actually, no I don't… All I remember is bouncing on Sakura's head, then pain… lots and lots of pain… Oh! And monkeys, monkeys everywhere! Hey! A fly! Hehe, fly… it's an action and an animal. And the animal can fly! Ha! Word speaking is a funny thing.'

As Naruto's brain slowly deteriorated, the bell saved the sorry organ from being erased from history. Free to plan for their mission, the team met in their usual spot, the far end of the school by the old playground. The same problem occurred over and over as it did yesterday. As hard as they tried, the gang could not get a good idea to surface. Disappointed, they retired to their respective rooms to attempt the homework for the next day.

As Naruto walked down to the cafeteria to begin his breakfast, he realized something. "Today's Friday!" Naruto exclaimed with glee. Looking forward to the two days of doing nothing and goofing off, maybe playing some pranks. Naruto, through Hinata's help and his hard work the previous day, managed to scrap a low 'B' on the quiz.

During Lunch, two girls came up to the genin's table and called Sakura and Hinata away for a few moments.

"Hey, you're the two new girls right?" asked on of the girls. She had light brown hair, tied in one long braid down to her waist.

"Yeah, why?" replied Sakura.

"Well, every Friday a group of girls get together and gossip, do make-overs, and other stuff. You wanna come?" said the other girl with dirty blonde hair, cut down to shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" answered Sakura. "You're coming, too, right Hinata?"

"Uh, Yeah, s-sure why not?"

"Great! Meet in room 59 at 7."

"Ok, we'll be there."

Returning to the table, the guys asked, "What was that about?"

"We're having a sleep over tonight." Sakura replied simply.

"Cool, can we come?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"No! It's girls only. Besides it wouldn't be our place to invite you if it wasn't."

"Aw…" sighed Naruto.

At the end of the day, they planned some more and almost had an idea when Sakura and Hinata had to go get ready for their slumber party. Discouraged the group split and retired to their rooms.

**I have only one thing to say for myself for being so late to update. I'm lazy. Sorry but I'll update sooner or later.**


End file.
